Say You Like Me
by TheExiled1809
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have known each other since sixth grade. They only only thought of each other as best friends, nothing more. Until freshman year. They spent four years pining after each other and trying to move on. Will they finally reach an understanding?


**Title:** Say You Like Me

 **Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, sadly. Rick Riordan does. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 1: Oblivious People

"Perseus Jackson!" a loud voice yelled. Eight heads whipped around to see an angry blonde march into the living room.

A boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair winced before he turned around. "Yes, Annabeth?"

"What is this?" she demanded, and showed him her phone. On the screen was a girl with curly blonde hair. She was singing softly in her room to a song called _Sad Song_ , by We The Kings. Her voice was soft, but it carried to the person recording the video. It was beautiful, on tune and full of emotion. She was swaying to the beat. The video was posted on YouTube. It didn't have a lot of views yet, but the people who saw it, loved and commented on it.

"A video of you singing," he replied. "You have such a beautiful singing voice. If you weren't so shy..."

"Take it off! I don't want anyone from school to see it."

"C'mon, Annabeth," Percy pleaded. "You're so talented! You shouldn't hide that from the world! It's my duty as your best friend of five years to help you in things like this."

"Percy," she said calmly. "This video better get off of YouTube in an hour, or I'm gonna kill you."

She left the room. Percy groaned before slumping into his seat. A blonde boy with sky blue eyes snickered.

"You better hurry, Perce," he said. "Annabeth will kill you."

"Shut up, Jason," the other boy moaned. He whipped out his phone and started deleting the video.

The Latino boy snickered and elbowed a girl next to him. A tall Asian boy wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Leave Hazel alone," he frowned in mock anger. "Or I'll take a page out of Annabeth's book and kill you."

"Leo, don't bother the disgustingly happy couple," smirked a native American girl. "You don't want Frank after your ass, do you? You know how jealous he can get."

Frank blushed a dark red before glaring at the two laughing teens. That made them laugh even harder. The tall boy huffed before nuzzling Hazel's hair.

"They're being mean to me, Haze."

Hazel smiled softly at her boyfriend before proceeding to glare at the boy and girl.

"Piper, Leo, shut up," she ordered. The dark haired girl next to her snorted in amusement.

"Getting Piper and Leo to shut up is as hard as getting Nico to smile," she said, amused. Nico glared at her from his chair.

"Shut up, Reyna," he muttered.

"Aw, Neeks, stop being mean to Rey!" smirked Jason before wrapping his arms around her. She scowled at the blonde before punching him in the chest.

"You're annoying," she informed him. He smiled charmingly at her, but she didn't crack. Leo snorted at the two teenagers.

"They're totally going to become the next couple in our group," he whispered to Piper. She giggled slightly.

"No, I'm putting my money on Percy and Annabeth. Percabeth forever!" she whispered back.

"You spend to much time on Tumblr," he chuckled. "Percabeth?"

"It's a ship name," she pouted.

"A ship what?" the curly haired boy asked, his face confused.

"You have much to learn, padawan. Anyway, wanna bet? Percy and Annabeth or Jason and Reyna?"

"You're on," he grinned broadly. "Fifty bucks on Jason and Reyna."

"Jayna's their new ship name," Piper decided. "But Percabeth is so gonna win."

Percy huffed while they were making bets. "It's gone," he muttered, making a sour face. Jason laughed.

"Well, my mom is coming home soon, and I think she would be frightened to find eight juniors here after 10:00. You guys better go. Aren't your parents worried?" Percy questioned.

"We all don't have great parents like you, Perce," muttered Jason darkly. His father had left them after he turned twelve. His mother was a drunkard and earned no money. It was up to him and his sister, Thalia to do earn everything. Thalia fourteen at the time, and they had barely scraped by.

Piper shrugged. She had a good parent, even though sometimes he ignored her if favor of his work. He was nice enough to adopt Leo when he was nine and Piper met him out on the street. Leo's mother had been killed in a fire, while he never knew his dad.

Hazel had decent parents. Pluto, her father, made a lot of money. But they didn't really show that they loved her. Sometimes her mom treated her like a curse. She spent most of her time at Frank's, with his grandma. His mother was killed in war, so he lived with her now. His family had a lot of money to their name, so money wasn't a problem for them.

Both of Nico's parents were dead. He only had his sister, Bianca. His parents had died by a lightning strike when he was fourteen and Bianca was seventeen. They made enough money to get the bare necessities, nothing else. Until Pluto Levesque offered his help and gave them money. They lived in a small apartment. Pluto basically adopted Bianca and Nico because they were like siblings to Hazel.

Reyna's dad was abusive. Her mother left her and Hylla once she got sick of his abusive tendencies. They had run away, and when they got caught by the police, they found out their dad had fallen down the stairs and died instantly. Reyna was at a high paying job of being Tristan's assistant because he wanted to help her, but he couldn't adopt another two kids. He put Hylla with Thalia and Bianca, paying for some of college with Pluto so they would get a good start.

Annabeth was left on the doorstep of her father's house by her mother when she was a baby. Her mother didn't want anything to do with her. Her father, Frederick, married another women. They had two children together, and her stepmother disliked Annabeth a lot.

Percy snorted. "Hey, we all don't have a nice cushy life. Remember, my biological dad left my mother when she was pregnant. My mom barely made enough money for the both of us. She dated Gabe, and he was charming until she married her. He abused us and wasted all our money on gambling. We're lucky Paul Blofis was so generous to put a stop to it and help us out. So remember, I'm not that all different."

Everyone was silent, remembering their own demons. Slowly, everyone started to leave. Everyone except for one.

Annabeth Chase.

Percy walked into his room, his eyes searching for his friend. He found her laying on his bed, her stormy grey eyes moved as she read a book. Percy smiled softly, wondering where the girl from five years ago went.

Five years ago, they were in sixth grade. The first time they met, it was because a teacher paired them up on a project. Back then, Percy had Jason, Nico, Leo, and Frank. Annabeth was new, but Reyna, Hazel, and Piper were very welcoming to her. She was incredibly bossy, and neither of them liked each other at all. But they started warming up to each other, especially after each person told them about their home life.

Annabeth was nerdy, tomboyish, and incredibly shy. She had short curly hair, wasn't really into sports, and she wore glasses. She read books more than she talked to people and didn't have a friend group at the time. She was the girl who was in the corner, the girl no one noticed. Percy wasn't attracted to her at all. He considered her a best friend instead of a girlfriend.

Now she wore contacts, so her grey eyes showed much better. She was tan because they had gone to Florida for summer break, and she tanned easily. She was lean and slightly muscular because she loved to play sports now. Like sword fighting and soccer. Her curly hair had grown out, and it was pulled into a messy ponytail. Her mouth was pursed, and her face was concentrated. Percy thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey Percy," she murmured, her eyes still glued to the book. He grinned. She hadn't lost that nerdy side, she just hid it better now. He, personally, found it incredibly cute.

She finally looked up from her book to smile softly at the boy. He had changed a lot too. In sixth grade, Percy was incredibly annoying to her. The boy was skinny and gangly. He cared more about friends than anything else. She thought he was another obnoxious, self absorbed boy, until he told her about his home situation. For three years, she considered him a brother. Until she finally noticed how much he's changed.

His eyes were sea green with spots of blue, and they held much more happiness in them since Gabe was arrested. The teen had started taking sports after the man was arrested, and found out he loved anything with water. Like swimming and water polo. And he liked sword fighting. After all those sports, his body started to fill out, gaining muscle. He was tall, lean, and muscled. His hair was longer now, usually swept to one side. Annabeth couldn't deny, he had become very attractive. And his personality made it hard for her not to fall for him.

"Is it time for me to go?" she asked, making a face. Percy sighed.

"If your dad is okay with it, you can stay here," he offered. She smiled at him brightly, and he didn't regret offering. He'd do anything to see those smiles everyday.

She dialed her father's number. "Hey dad. Um, can I stay at Percy's tonight? Yeah, I've got a change of clothes here. I'm sure he'll drive me. Yeah, I'll be fine. Okay, see ya tomorrow."

She hung up. Annabeth knew her father loved her, but he loved his wife a lot too. Sometimes, he was glad she was gone so his wife wasn't so angry. And it made her sad, but seeing Percy made up for it.

"I'm guessing he said yes?"

"What do you think, Seaweed Brain?" she snorted, using a nickname she made up when she saw how much he loved water.

"Just making sure, Wise Girl," Percy replied, using his own nickname. "I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed."

Annabeth was about to protest, but the raven haired boy held his hand up. "No, as the host, I demand you to sleep here."

He got up to go get some blankets and pillows for the bed, leaving her alone. She noticed he left his phone, and grabbed it so it wouldn't call off the edge of the bed. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw a song on YouTube. It was by her favorite band, We The Kings. The name of the song was _Say You Like Me._ It came out recently, so she hasn't heard it yet. They blonde pressed the play button. She sat there listening to the song.

Little did she know, Percy was standing just outside the doorway, holding his breath. He had left his phone there, knowing that she would get see the song and get curious. He hoped that if she liked him, she would finally say it. As the song ended, he walked in with fresh bedding.

"Hey, Wise Girl" he grinned. Inside though, he was super nervous. What was she going to do? Reject him? Say she liked him? He hoped it was the latter.

Annabeth smiled back. "You left this on the bed. You're so forgetful, Seaweed Brain." She had turned off the phone so he knew she hadn't looked at his phone. He stared at her when she wasn't looking, his expression full of hurt and confusion. Did she not like him?

The boy plastered on a fake smile, his insides churning. He didn't really engage in talk, saying he was tired and wanted to be ready for water polo tomorrow. He all but rushed out of the room, laid on the couch, and closed his eyes, hoping Annabeth wouldn't try to talk to him. He wasn't in the mood. She had basically rejected him.

Annabeth stared at his retreating figure, her eyes showing every bit of hurt she was feeling. That was odd. Percy always stayed up to talk to her, even if he had a test and a game the next day. Why did he suddenly leave? Was it because of the video? She hoped he hadn't noticed she listened to the song.

The girl sighed and layed down, staring at the ceiling. The bed smelled like cologne, aftershave, and the ocean. The latter, she had no idea how. All her thoughts led back to a certain green eyed boy. She groaned softly, trying to sleep, hoping he didn't plague her dreams.

 _/Line Break\_

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Percy was still feeling hurt from the assumed rejection, and Annabeth was still hurt about the sudden departure last night. And Sally Jackson was surprised to find Annabeth sleeping in Percy's bed, wearing only one of his shirts which were to big on her, her long legs bare. She had blushed like crazy when Sally saw her. She started stuttering all over the place, saying Percy had offered for her to spend the night, and Sally just said she understands, she was just surprised to see the blonde.

They rode to school in silence. It was very tense. All day, the two teens avoided each other. Their friends wondered what was up, but didn't comment on it. Percy went to his game after school. It was weird though because he usually had Annabeth there to give him confidence. He never realized how dependent he was on her.

The game wasn't his best, Percy only scoring two goals. Luke Castellan beat him by two goals. Oh well. The older boy had more experience. He had been in high school for six years, carrying more about popularity and girls than grades.

"Told you I was better than you, Jackson," the blonde gloated in the locker room, his two followers, Ethan Nakamura and Alabaster Torrington, behind him sneering. Percy just ignored him, until Luke started talking to his two goons about someone very important to the raven haired boy.

"I bet Annabeth Chase would be so easy to get into bed," bragged the senior. "I think I could do it in four months, tops. And I would enjoy it all the way."

Percy growled before stalking up to the blonde and cornering him against the wall. Luke had a few inches on him, but Percy had more muscle and was probably faster and smarter.

"Touch her and there will be many more scars on your pretty face, Castellan," the green eyed boy snarled threatening.

"Aww," he taunted. "Is little Jackson jealous?"

Percy glared and punched the wall beside the blue eyed boy's face. It cracked a little, and it hurt a lot, but it was worth it. Seeing the douche's eyes widen in fear before flinching was definitely worth it.

"That will be your face next time if you even think about touching her."

The older boy ducked under Percy's arm and almost ran from the locker room. Percy smirked in satisfaction before rubbing his hair and throwing on some shorts, not bothering with a shirt since he was going to car.

He was stopped by a blonde girl though. Annabeth blushed slightly when she saw the boy without a shirt, but cleared her throat and composed herself before he could notice. Percy was still wearing a smirk, and it made blush harder before she had to compose herself again.

"Hey Percy," she greeted. He grinned easily at her.

"Sup Annie?" he said, smirk growing. She blushed and punched his bicep.

"You know I don't like to be called that!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just teasing!"

Annabeth huffed. "Wanna study today?" she asked, hesitant. She was nervous on what he would say. After all, he kinda ignored her today.

Percy cleared his throat and ran a hand thorough his hair. He didn't want things to become weird between them because of a crush. It would probably go away soon anyway.

"Sure," he said reluctantly. Annabeth smiled again, and he hated how he loved it so much.

"Okay," she responded. "I'll see you later tonight." He nodded.

By the end of the day, things were normal again, or as normal as it could get. Secretly, both were sad it didn't turn out different, but they were glad everything was like it was before.

 _/One Year Later\_

Percy Jackson was super nervous. He's holding his breath right now. Can you even hold your breath for that long? Is it even humanly possible? If it isn't, it is now because Perseus Jackson is doing it.

He tried to move on, he really did. He tried with Rachel Dare. It didn't work and they decided they were better off friends. He tried to move on to Calypso Starr. She didn't think he was the right one. He went on a lot of dates, but none of them made him feel the way he did with Annabeth Chase.

"Calm down, Perce," grinned Leo, amused. His friend was having a heart attack.

"Leo, I can't calm down! This could potentially ruin our friendship! I'm about to confess my love for Annabeth on a stage by singing! I'm kinda nervous!" the taller boy rambled.

"It's okay! This is really romantic. I'm sure she likes you!" Leo didn't know how those two danced around each other for at least three years. How is that even possible?

"Are you sure?" the senior asked?

"Positive," the curly haired boy replied.

"Leo's right," Nico called from the other room. "You guys have been dancing around each other for three years. I'm tired of it. Man up, Jackson. Get your girl. I saw Castellan try to make a move on her earlier this week."

Percy scowled. How'd that douchebag fail twelfth grade again? He's still a freaking senior! And he's trying to get Annabeth. He thought he'd made it clear to the blonde that Annabeth was off limits. Percy was going to have to talk to the jerk.

"Alright, next in the show is Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang singing _Say You Like Me_ , by We The Kings," Mr. Brunner said into the microphone.

Percy, Jason, and Frank grabbed their guitar. Nico went to the drums. Leo got ready for special effects. He had rigged some stuff to blow smoke fog and sparklers. Percy forced himself to breathe.

"Hey," he said, grabbing the mic. Everyone screamed in response. "I'm dedicating a song for someone that's in this very place." The crowd started cooing at that.

Annabeth frowned from where she was sitting in the front row. She didn't know Percy would be in the show. He looked amazingly handsome, as always. She tried to move on. She tried with a boy named Malcolm Monroe. The decided it was more of a brother sister relationship. Travis Stoll, who was too much trouble for her to handle. She even went on a date with Luke Castellan! Percy crashed it and wouldn't talk to her for a week though.

Her curiosity peaked when he said he was dedicating this song to someone in the crowd. Who?

Percy strums his guitar, which makes the place quiet down quickly. His voice rings out clear.

 _ **She's the girl that no one ever knows.**_  
 _ **And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello.**_  
 _ **She's just waiting for that one to take her hand**_  
 _ **And shake her up. I bet I could.**_

His sea green eyes were on her stormy grey eyes the entire time. Annabeth wondered why he was staring at her.

 _ **I wish my heart was always on her mind.**_  
 _ **'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time.**_  
 _ **Forget me not, forget me now.**_  
 _ **I've come too far to turn around.**_  
 _ **I'm here tonight.**_

Smoke and sparklers go off on the stage, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Leo grins wickedly. Looks like his plan worked.

 _ **'Cause I'm never going down,**_  
 _ **I'm never giving up.**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna leave,**_  
 _ **So put your hands up.**_  
 _ **If you like me,**_  
 _ **Then say you like me.**_

It reminded her of that night one year ago when she listened to it. Annabeth decides this way is more mesmerizing. She didn't know Percy could sing that well.

 _ **I'm never going down,**_  
 _ **I'm never giving up.**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna leave,**_  
 _ **So put your hands up.**_  
 _ **If you like me,**_  
 _ **Then say you like me.**_

Maybe she should've told him that night. It's better than longing for him. Much better than being jealous about anyone he dates, even if they're nice, like Rachel Dare.

 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **She's the girl that no one ever knows.**_  
 _ **Works a double just to buy her clothes.**_  
 _ **Nicotine and faded dreams,**_  
 _ **Baby, just believe**_  
 _ **There's no one else like me.**_

There was no one like him, Annabeth agreed. She couldn't get over him after three years. He was the only one to make her feel like this.

 _ **'Cause I'm never going down,**_  
 _ **I'm never giving up.**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna leave,**_  
 _ **So put your hands up.**_  
 _ **If you like me,**_  
 _ **Then say you like me.**_

Annabeth is starting to understand that night that happened one year ago. Percy deliberately left his phone with that song on it, knowing she would listen. He wanted her to admit her feelings.

 _ **I'm never going down,**_  
 _ **I'm never giving up.**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna leave,**_  
 _ **So put your hands up.**_  
 _ **If you like me,**_  
 _ **Then say you like me.**_

But she didn't say it.

 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **It's time to fall into my arms.**_  
 _ **'Cause I've been waiting for too long**_.

We have been waiting for too long, Annabeth thinks. At least three years. Percy tried to get her to admit it, but she was too scared. That's why he was so awkward. He thought she had rejected him.

 _ **You're an angel,**_  
 _ **Grab your halo,**_  
 _ **And lets fly tonight.**_

 _ **'Cause I'm never going down,**_  
 _ **I'm never giving up.**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna leave,**_  
 _ **So put your hands up.**_  
 _ **If you like me,**_  
 _ **Then say you like me.**_

I like you, she mouthed. The raven haired boy saw it, and his face lit up. He grabbed the mic and started walking towards her, still singing. Both of his hands were free since he didn't need to play the guitar for this part.

 _ **'Cause I'm never going down,**_  
 _ **I'm never giving up.**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna leave,**_  
 _ **So put your hands up.**_  
 _ **If you like me,**_  
 _ **Then say you like me.**_  
 _ **I'm never going down,**_  
 _ **I'm never giving up.**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna leave,**_  
 _ **So put your hands up.**_  
 _ **If you like me,**_  
 _ **Then say you like me.**_

 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_  
 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **Just say you like me.**_

Percy stopped in front of Annabeth.

"I don't like you," she murmured. The boy's face fell. It showed confusion and pain.

She pulled him into a kiss. It was just like she had imagined. His lips were super soft. He tasted like candy with a hint of salt. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she tangled her hands in his hair. She could faintly hear the crowd cheering behind her, but all that mattered was that she was with Perseus Jackson.

They broke apart. Percy had a dopey grin across his face.

"I love you," she told him.

Piper whooped and jumped out of her seat, running to Leo.

"Ha! You owe me fifty dollars!" she gloated. Leo groaned.

"Damn it, Jason!" he cursed. "Why can't you make a move on Reyna already? If you did it before Percy, I wouldn't lose fifty bucks!l

Jason went pink from where he was standing next to Reyna. He stared at her, embarrassed. She chuckled before pulling him into a quick kiss. The crowd roared.

Nico walked over to where Leo and Piper stood.

"Hey Nico!" yelled Leo over the cheers. "Bachelors forever!"

Nico chuckled at how the Latino was whooping about being a bachelor. Piper rolled her eyes next to him. What an idiot.

"And that took an interesting turn!" said Mr. Brunner, smiling happily.

Annabeth pulled Percy into the seat next to her. She hid her face into his shoulder when everyone kept cheering.

Percy smiled and kissed her again to keep her mind off it. And right now, there's no place he'd rather be. With his friends. He saw Leo cheering with Piper and Nico about being bachelors. He saw Jason wrapping an arm around Reyna. Frank and Hazel being a happy couple. And Annabeth was with him. This would be one of the best moments of his life.

 _/Four Years Later\_

Percy fingered the box in his pocket. He and Annabeth have been dating for four years now since today was their anniversary. They've had their ups and downs, like all couples. But they got through it together. Percy wanted Annabeth to become something more then his girlfriend. He wanted her to become Annabeth Jackson.

Jason and Reyna had gotten married first, surprisingly. Everyone thought it would've been Frank and Hazel. They were next. He saw how the girls looked on those. He wanted Annabeth to look that way on their wedding. But first he would have to propose.

"Seaweed Brain! I'm home!" a voice from the kitchen called. Percy exhaled through his nose harshly.

Annabeth walked into the kitchen, and stopped. The lights were dim, there were petals on the ground around the table. The table was set, and there were candles lighting up the cloth surface. Percy stood by a chair, smiling and looking nervous. He looked gorgeous. His black hair was swept to one side, as always. The man was dressed in a dark blue shirt, which complimented his eyes very nicely. He had just shaved too. The sea green eyes sparkled in the light.

"Happy anniversary," he smiled, and kissed her. She gave him a bright smile once they broke apart. Usually, they had dinner together and sat together to watch a movie and look at pictures while cuddling on their anniversary. This was very new.

"You remembered!" she grinned. He stuck his tongue out.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a total Seaweed Brain," he pouted. "Of course I wouldn't forget our four year anniversary!"

He led her to a chair and pulled it out. Then went to the other side. They talked about their day while they ate dinner, but Percy kept this nervous air around him. What was wrong? Did she do something?

"C'mon," he said and pulled her to the balcony that was attached to the apartment.. The sky was dark, but it was lit up by stars and the moon. They came out here a lot to talk about their future all the time.

Percy turned to face her. He looked handsome in the moonlight. The man grasped both of her hands.

"I don't know how to say this," he said, staring into her grey eyes. The blonde grew nervous. What was happening? Was he breaking up with her? She shook off that thought. Percy had love and happiness shining in his eyes. Why would he break up with her?

Her boyfriend took out his phone and started playing a song. A song she hasn't heard in a long long time. She stared at him as he opened his mouth to sing.

 _ **You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.**_  
 _ **With you, I'm alive**_  
 _ **Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.**_

She was whisked in the past where she listened to this song all the time, imagining Percy.

 _ **So stop time right here in the moonlight,**_  
 _ **'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke**_  
 _ **Like I'm half of a whole**_  
 _ **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**_  
 _ **Without you, I feel torn**_  
 _ **Like a sail in a storm**_  
 _ **Without you, I'm just a sad song**_  
 _ **I'm just a sad song**_

Percy trailed off. But Annabeth kept up the song.

 _ **With you, I fall**_  
 _ **It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall.**_  
 _ **With you, I'm a beautiful mess**_  
 _ **It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge.**_

Her voice rang through the silence. Percy loved how the moonlight bathed her face.

 _ **So stop time right here in the moonlight,**_  
 _ **'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**_

Percy joined her, singing his heart out. He closed his eyes, enjoying holding Annabeth.

 _ **Without you, I feel broke**_  
 _ **Like I'm half of a whole**_  
 _ **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**_  
 _ **Without you, I feel torn**_  
 _ **Like a sail in a storm**_  
 _ **Without you, I'm just a sad song**_

They broke into different notes. One the melody, one the harmony. It seemed like they were meant to do this.

 _ **You're the perfect melody,**_  
 _ **The only harmony I wanna hear**_  
 _ **You're my favourite part of me,**_  
 _ **With you standing next to me,**_  
 _ **I've got nothing to fear**_

Percy opened his eyes. He whispered the next line.

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 _ **Like I'm half of a whole**_  
 _ **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**_  
 _ **Without you, I feel torn**_  
 _ **Like a sail in a storm**_  
 _ **Without you, I'm just a sad song**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke**_  
 _ **Like I'm half of a whole**_  
 _ **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**_  
 _ **Without you, I feel torn**_  
 _ **Like a sail in a storm**_  
 _ **Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song**_

At the end, Percy got on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. Annabeth stared at him, surprised.

"Annabeth Chase, I have known you for nine years now. I have dated you for four and I can't think of anyone else I want to share the rest of my life with. I love you, and I always will. Will you become Annabeth Jackson please?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled brightly, and he thought of how much he loved those smiles.

"Hmm," she replied, teasing him. "Of course Perseus Jackson!"

She jumped on him, hugging him to death. Percy thought he hasn't seen her smile that bright. That thought changed when he saw her on their wedding. It lit up the whole room, and the man fell in love with his wife all over again.

 _/10 Months Later\_

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him for what seemed like the millionth time. They had been married for two months, and neither of them regretted it at all.

"Yes, Annabeth," he rolled his eyes. He really wanted to get this. The man walked up to the counter.

"Can I have a custom made?" he asked. The other man nodded, and Percy smiled.

"Okay," he said. He looked back at his wife. He would never tire of saying that. Annabeth Jackson, his wife. He was a lucky man.

"Can I have it right here," he traced his chest, right above his heart. "I want it to say 'You're an angel, grab your halo and let's fly, Annabeth' in this font."

Percy would never regret that tattoo in the future. Every time he looked in a mirror, his face morphed into a dopey grin when he saw that.

 _/2 Years Later\_

Percy paced in the hospital waiting room. He kept running his hand through his hair. Was she alright?

"Perce, stop pacing the room," scowled Nico. "I'm sure Annabeth is fine."

The older man turned. "But what if she doesn't? The doctor told me there might be problems. She's too early. What if they can't deliver? What if I lose her?"

"Annabeth would never leave you," replied Nico. "She loves you way too much to do that. She'll be fine."

"Annabeth's a fighter too," added Jason. He held his baby, Emma Grace, close to her. She was born two months ago, and Reyna had named her after a lady who had helped her find Tristan. She passed away, and Reyna wanted to honor her.

She was adorable. Jason's sky blue eyes and Reyna's dark hair. She was smart for her age. Must've gotten that from Reyna. Definitely not from Jason.

A doctor stepped out of a room. "Mr. Jackson, please step inside."

Percy's heart rate spiked. Was something wrong? Please let everything be alright. Please let Annabeth be alright.

On the hospital bed, a blonde was there. She was pale and her grey eyes were tired, but the shined in happiness. In her arms was a baby. It was dressed in blue, and it looked so content in it's mother's arms.

"Percy," Annabeth smiled softly. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. It's a boy."

The man let out a happy grin. He turned to the doctor. "What's your name?"

The blonde man looked confused. "Will Solace."

Percy turned back to his wife. "That's what I want to call him. Will Jackson. In honor of the doctor who delivered him safely."

Annabeth nodded. She liked the idea. William Jackson.

The doctor blushed. "Just doing my job."

"And this is my thanks, Will."

Percy turned back to his family. "Welcome to the world, Will."

 _/Twelve Years Later\_

"Hurry up, Will! We have to meet with the Graces so you and Emma can go on your first day together!" Percy yelled upstairs.

"I'm getting dressed, dad!" a boy yelled back.

Footsteps could be heard, and the twelve year old emerged. He had blonde hair that was swept to one side like Percy does. His father's sea green eyes. He was tall and lean with high cheekbones. He loved swimming, like Percy. And was smart like Annabeth.

"We're meeting Emma?" he asked, his sea green eyes lighting up. Laughter came from down the hall. His older brother, Tristan walked in He had short dark hair and and dark grey eyes. He enjoyed sports like lacrosse and football, so he was a little bit more muscular then his younger brother.

"Aw," the fourteen year old teased. "Going to meet your girlfriend?"

Will blushed, then glared. "She's not my girlfriend, jerk."

"Not yet," Tristan shot back. Will shot after him, and the older boy cackled as he stayed out of the blonde's grasp.

"Tristan, don't taunt your brother," a female voice said. Annabeth Jackson came down. She was still as beautiful as when they were seniors. She somehow kept losing all that baby weight, even after three children.

Their youngest, a girl named Catherine Jackson, was following her. The eight year old definitely inherited Percy's genes in a lot of things like getting into trouble. And she's so sarcastic for a girl her age. She has long brown hair and big grey eyes.

"C'mon Katie, you wanna see Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul, don't you?" Annabeth asked the girl. She nodded eagerly. She adored her grandparents.

"I'll go with Tristan and Will. You can drop Katie off and then meet us there," the man offered. Annabeth nodded.

"Okay. See ya soon, Seaweed Brain," she smirked and pecked his cheek. "Don't die without me."

Percy chuckled. "I'll try, but no promises."

They got into the car. Will was kicked out of the front seat by Tristan. He stared moodily out the window and tapped his knee impatiently. His mom teased him about getting his father's ADHD.

Finally, they got to the school. Tristan automatically went to Justin Zhang. He was a burly football player with short dark hair and golden eyes. Hazel was hugging their youngest child, Emily Zhang, getting teary eyed about the prospect of their youngest daughter going to middle school. Frank stood behind her, whispering soothing things to his wife.

Emma Grace was pretty, Will knew that. She had long dark hair pulled into a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. She was very lean because she liked to run cross country and play soccer. She was tan from being out in the sun all the time. And she was cunning, which was inherited from Reyna. Leo had taught her to be very mischievous when she was little. Sometimes, Jason and Reyna regretted making Leo godfather. Cunning and mischief? Not a good combinations. and when Emma was with Will, thy were practically unstoppable.

"Hey, Will," she greeted, showing off her pearly whites. "Ready to dominate sixth grade?"

He snorted. "No. I'm ready to dominate the whole school."

Emma shrugged. "Fair enough."

Both children turned towards the school towering over them. They turne their heads to smirk at each other, then the building. The two sixth graders walked towards the door, ready for anything middle school will throw at them.

 **Author's Note:** This idea popped into my head when I started listening to the band We The Kings. You should really check them out. I personally like Check Yes Juliet, Say You Like Me, and Sad Song. Search it up on YouTube. I don't own these songs. OC's aren't my specialty, so if you hated them, I don't mind. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya!


End file.
